User blog:GSFB/Giant Short Faced Bear vs Zombies
Giant Short Faced Bear VS Zombies Can the King of the eaters of the Dead take on a horde of the Undead? Can one Ice Age Titan devour 63 zombies, or will the Ghouls fancy a Giant Feast? WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Stats: Giant Short Faced Bear: Zombies X-Factors: Intelligence: Giant Short Faced Bear: Though not as intelligent as most (if not all bears), no dummy, reletively speaking Zombies: Dumb as doornails Edge: Giant Short Faced Bear Size: Giant Short Faced Bear: 14 feet tall, 2205 lbs Zombies: Average 5'10, 175 lbs Edge: Giant Short Faced Bear Strength: Giant Short Faced Bear: massive megafauna strength: can trade blows with 2500 lbs Jefferson Ground Sloth, force Giant American Lions (700-1,000 lbs) Sabertooth Cats (750 lbs, size and strength of Grizzlies), Dire wolves (hardier than Grey wolves), etc Zombies: 3 times stronger than a human of the same size Edge: Giant Short Faced Bear Bite Giant Short Faced Bear: Jaws likened to Opposing Sledgehammers (Ted Oakes, Land of Lost Monsters) Zombies: Bite force comparable to Rottweiler Edge: Giant Short Faced Bear Mentality: Giant Short Faced Bear: The mind of a Super-beast Zombie: No mind, no fear, no stopping Edge: Zombies Stamina/endurance Giant Short Faced Bear: built to trod great distances, walks for miles, endures the rigors of Ice Age North American weather, Tough as nails Zombies: Does not tire, does not feel pain, suffer from weather, will go non-stop until its body is too rotted to go anymore (can hold off such rot far, far longer in cold country Edge: Zombies Senses Giant Short Faced Bear: super-sense of smell (can sense food 10 miles away, the nose of a scavenger), heightened sense of hearing Zombies: the same as they had when they where human Edge: Giant Short Faced Bear Tactics Giant Short Faced Bear: Uses size and roars to intimidate predators from their kills. If this doesn't work, will either turn to find another meal or fight for the prize (if hungry enough, will risk fight with even a pride of Ice age big cats). Nothing in the Ice Age, on its own, could survive a clash with this Titan Zombies: Swarm attack. Zombie Moan (can bring fear, mental unease, prolonged can induce insanity in human victims, no doubt animals as well) Edge: Zombies Killer instinct Giant Short Faced Bear: Will kil another animal over a kill, will fight other megafauna in order to kill them. Not given to high speed pursuit chases Zombies: It has to slaughter and eat human flesh in order to spread the Zombie Virus. Though they will attack and eat animals, prefer humans Edge: Zombies Savagery Giant Short Faced Bear: Will deprive carnivores of their prey, even those with young mouths to feed. Will, if able, slay a baby Mammoth. Ferocity combined with size equals a horrendous Creature with giant appetite for the dead, and sometimes the living Zombies: No remorse, no regrets, will eat even family members, young and old. The virus dictates their violence and aggression. Edge: Zombies WHO IS DEADLIEST? THE BATTLE! 12,000 years ago, in the land of Beringia (modern Alaska), a Giant Short Faced Bear sniffs the air, smelling flesh a few miles away. The bear is puzzled by the smell, a mixture of fresh meat and rotting flesh, with a hint of something h had never smelled before. Puzzled and hungry, the bear gallops to the source. Upon arriving, he finds 63 zombies trying to bite into a fallen Bison, which had died of old age. The creatures were odd, greenish, resembling humans but smelled and acted far, far differently. Some wore wierd clothing. One of them had a strange cloth over his upper body that had the words "Death before Disco" on them. The beings kept trying to bite into it but the flesh was frozen stiff. The bear, however, knew he was strong enough to bite through, and he stood upright, 14 feet in the air, and roared. The Zombies stop biting and turn, seeing the enormous animal, listening as it roared again, trying to intimidate them.The souless beings sense fresh meat, and with wide open eyes and mouths, they moan in unison. The horde approaches the bear. Giant Short faced Bear: Zombies: X 63 The Bear looks at the Zombies, confused. Usually beasts far, far larger and stronger than these ugly things flee from him , but these things didn't even smell afraid. In fact, they smelled...hungry. Hungry and dead, yet they were moving. The Bear realized that these things were what he was smelling miles away, and he was now hungrier, and more determined than ever to defend his territory and show every critter, other than the Mammoths, who ruled. The lead Zombies closed in. The Bear backed up a little, then swatted twice. 6 The Bear roared again, and now found himself almost surrounded. Not backing down, he swatted three more times. 9 The Zombies en masse now closed in, biting and clawing. However, their bites and bone fingers had no effect on the bear's thick, furry hide. The bear, happy in a primitive bestial way at the sudden realization of a big, easily won meal, now began swatting in all diirections and biting a few on the chest, neck or head. The bear snarled in suprise as many of the fallen Zombies, though crippled, where still alive. Whenever he could, he swatted the down yet alive undead until they stopped moving. 12 The Zombies kept coming, clawing, biting, moaning, trying to overpower the giant monster through their sheer numbers, yet the more they came, the more were severed in half, decapitated, smashed, or sent flying through the air, some of them still alive yet crippled and useless. Those that lived over the swat and subsequent flight the bear chased down and swattedon the head, having already learned that it was these beings most vulnerable spot. 30 The Giant Short Faced Bear was more savage than ever, foaming at the mouth with rage and hunger. It charged the last six Zombies, crushing them underpaw. Most survived and squirmed on the ground, until the bear turned and, one by one, smashed them with his paws till dead. 6 The Bear, not sensing further Zombies, stood and roared. In the distance, Stephen Colbert, armed with a pink lightsaber, yelled "You'll pay for this bears!" and puffed away in his secret time machine, not getting the bear's notice. Almost smiling, the bear lowered his short maw, beginning to nibble on his prize... WINNER: Giant Short Faced Bear! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles